Aquello que deseo
by Lilith Winchester
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que desea Alucard? Un oneshot dedicado a Integra y Alucard. Contiene Lemon


**Aquello que deseo**

**Genero: romance.**

Clasificación: M 16+ o M 18+ ( lemon aunque algo flojito)

Estatus: completo

Personajes: Integra y Alucard 

La noche era más fría que de costumbre para Integra. Los calabozos en los que se encontraba no eran nada confortables y la humedad se filtraba por las paredes de piedra calando hasta sus huesos. Deseó por un instante desaparecer para siempre y dejar de ser la líder de la Organización Hellsing. Ser en definitiva una mujer normal.

Ahora acusada de traición a la corona, lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Pero la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba prisionera era muy distinta y ella la conocía bastante bien. Terror y pánico era lo que les producía a esos estirados de la mesa redonda el hecho de que no pudiera controlar a su arma más efectiva, a su fiel sirviente, a Alucard. Y la mejor forma de asegurarse de que ella no muriera a manos del vampiro era mantenerla encerrada y vigilada en todo momento para así también evitar que el vampiro se descontrolara o simplemente siguiera una sencilla orden de su ama, una orden que siempre temieron y que sería tan sencilla como decir "acaba con toda esa escoria y no dejes que ninguno se salve". Ante sus pensamientos lo único que hizo Integra fue sonreír. ¿Seria ella capaz de dar esa orden?

Ciertamente, en muchas ocasiones lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando cuestionaban sus habilidades para controlar la organización únicamente por el hecho de ser mujer. Y de seguro que Alucard no se hubiera negado en absoluto a satisfacer una orden de su ama.

Pero Integra no lo hubiera hecho más que nada por respeto a la memoria de su padre. Debía mantenerse firme y no agachar la cabeza ante nadie. Era una Hellsing le pesara a quien le pesara y eso no iba a cambiar.

siempre serás una digna ama para mí- dijo Alucard entre las sombras

La voz del vampiro la sacó de sus pensamientos y buscó con la mirada por la habitación hasta toparse con un par de ojos rojos que la miraban detenidamente.

- sabes bien que solo necesito una orden de tus labios y haré desaparecer a esa panda de ignorantes de este mundo- Alucard se materializó completamente frente a su ama.

eso sería muy fácil. Además cuando se den cuenta del error que han cometido encerrándome aquí será muy tarde- agregó Integra.

Ella sabía que Alucard vendría a verla y que ningún muro de piedra lo detendría. Después de todo había crecido junto a él y lo conocía lo suficiente.

¿piensas dejar la organización cuando salgas de aquí?- preguntó Alucard

- eso nunca- Integra lo miró fijamente- sólo digo que cuando salga de este maldito lugar las cosas van a cambiar. Se acabó la Integra paciente con sus exigencias y no me conformaré con una disculpa.

- así me gusta mi ama. Eres toda una guerrera nata. Ni tu padre ni tu abuelo se pueden comparar contigo. ¿Y puede saberse que pretenden manteniéndote encerrada aquí?

-quieren controlarme. Tienen más miedo de mí que del propio Incógnito. Piensan que en un ataque de locura puedo ordenarte que los mates o incluso que puedas llegar ha hacerme daño para librarte de mi y así conseguir tu libertad para que andes a tus anchas por el mundo llevando contigo el caos, o yo que sé. De ellos me puedo esperar cualquier cosas a partir de ahora- respondió Integra sinceramente.

-pues están muy equivocados en tres cosas. La primera es que los mataría sin necesidad de que me dieras un mandato - Integra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Por qué me miras así? Ya sabes que opino de ellos y de su maldita obsesión por controlarlo todo. Si no lo hago en verdad es por no involucrarte a ti. La segunda es que jamás te haría daño. Y la tercera es que estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que encerrándote aquí me iban a mantener alejado de ti.

Integra lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba esa confesión por parte del vampiro.

pues creo que eres el único que no desea verme muerta- dijo Integra- todos los miembros de la mesa redonda si lo desean, siempre he sabido que hubieran preferido que mi tío hubiera acabado con mi vida. Así las cosas serian más fáciles. No te hubiera liberado y todo…

sé que quieren verte muerta, no todos pero… si la mayoría. Y eso me enfurece ya que no podrían llevar la organización mejor que tú y además no obedecería a nadie más. No saben lo que dicen- Alucard apretaba sus puños fuertemente- y… ¿te arrepientes de haberme liberado?

era la única salida que tenía. En realidad no fui consciente de lo que hice hasta que te vi actuar. Pero contigo he conseguido mantener a flote la organización de mi familia y supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello- concluyó Integra.

Es un placer servirla, mi ama- Alucard hizo una reverencia.

Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí fuera?- preguntó Integra

Walter y la chica policía están bien. Los soldados, algunos heridos y otros muertos, como en cualquier guerra. Y los miembros de la mesa redonda buscan a alguien para que se ocupe de Hellsing en tu ausencia- contestó

Era de esperar- Integra agachó la cabeza- supongo que será Sir Island quien se ocupe.

No lo se Integra. Seras se está ocupando de momento de algunas cosas hasta que Walter se mejore.

Que irónico. Una vampiresa ocupándose de una organización que mata a los de su especie- sonrió Integra.

Pero sabes que lo hará bien.

Alucard buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y extrajo unos cigarros de los que fumaba su ama.

los cogí del cajón de tu escritorio porque sabía que no iban a dejarte ninguno aquí.

Se acercó a ella y se los dio.

que detalle de tu parte- tomó uno entre sus labios y Alucard lo encendió con un mechero que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

siempre para complacerte Integra. Pero veo que aún no has comido- Alucard señaló a la mesa donde aún se encontraba la cena de Integra totalmente intacta.

No tengo nada de hambre- explicó la joven.

Ama debes comer. El cuerpo de los humanos es tan frágil…- hizo una pausa- pero eso podría cambiar si tu quieres.

Integra se sentó en su camastro y agachó la cabeza pues conocía perfectamente por donde estaba llevando el vampiro la conversación. Había dejado de contar las veces que le había ofrecido su sangre para convertirla en un ser de la noche. E igualmente innumerables habían sido sus negativas ante tal proposición.

Alucard se acercó a la mesa y tomó la copa de vino con su mano. Caminó lentamente hasta el camastro de Integra y una vez se aseguró de que ella lo observaba estalló la copa haciéndola añicos y provocándose cortes lo suficientemente profundos como para hacerle sangrar.

Integra es tu decisión- la sangre chorreaba hasta el suelo- a sus órdenes mi ama.

Integra lo miró y sin más sonrió. De nuevo lo había vuelto hacer ¿tan desesperada la veía como para pensar que ella finalmente aceptaría?

sabes de sobra que eso nunca pasará. No se ni siquiera porque te molestas- contestó levantándose del camastro para acercarse hasta una pequeña ventana por la que se colaba la brillante luz de la luna.

sólo te estoy dando otra salida, únicamente eso. Si lo piensas bien no es tan malo- Integra se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora el vampiro sonreía de forma cínica como de costumbre mientras se despojaba del sombreo, del abrigo y de sus gafas. Y como era normal en él, estaba poniendo a prueba a su ama- lo digo en serio. Verás, no tendrás que preocuparte de las futuras generaciones que controlaran Hellsing pues podrás hacerlo tu misma por la eternidad. Y por otro lado serias mi condesa- Alucard remarcó esa última parte.

Estoy de acuerdo en lo de dirigir eternamente Hellsing pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ser tu condesa?- preguntó

Bueno Integra, no nos engañemos. Sé lo que sientes por mí y es más que obvio- el vampiro volvió a sonreír con aires de superioridad

¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito chupasangre- dijo Integra

Ésta se acercó a Alucard y estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero el vampiro fue mucho más rápido que ella y detuvo su mano agarrándola por la muñeca.

¿acaso lo vas a negar?- Integra no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- sé como eres, que es lo que te gusta, a que temes y sobre todo se cuales son tus deseos. O sino dime ¿Por qué cuando la chica policía te alejo del lugar de la lucha con Incógnito preguntaste por mi en lugar de preguntar no sé… por Walter por ejemplo?

Integra se sonrojó. Era cierto. En ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era que Alucard estuviera bien y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, pero el hecho de tener al vampiro tan cerca de ella no la dejaba pensar. Podía notar su aliento en la mejilla y su olor era embriagador. Cerró los ojos un instante pensando en dejarse llevar, pero la Integra altiva volvió a salir a la superficie para enfrentarse al vampiro.

pues simplemente porque mi vida y la de todo el mundo dependía de ti y de que ganaras a ese engendro del demonio- dijo fríamente.

no puedes engañarme. Estoy en ti mi condesa. Veo como reaccionas cuando me acerco, cuando te toco- acarició la mejilla de la joven y ésta cerró los ojos ante su tacto- ¿ves? Como ahora. Dime que no quieres que esté cerca de ti y me iré, dime que no sientes nada cuando estamos así de cerca y jamás volveré a tocar el tema. Dime si crees que hay algún humano que pueda complacerte como lo haría yo, dame su nombre y sólo por verte feliz te lo traeré y desapareceré. Dímelo si eres capaz.

Integra no sabia que decir. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía se había quedado sin argumentos para contestarle. Era un monstruo terrible pero a la vez seguía siendo un hombre condenadamente atractivo. Sabía que si ella le amaba el amor que él le daría no seria un amor normal sino más bien una atracción sexual basada en sexo y lujuria. Él no podía amar ¿pero en que consiste realmente el amor?

si esas son tus dudas las contestaré- Alucard había leído su mente- te diré que el amor tiene muchas facetas y que entre ellas están el deseo y la lujuria. Te diré que para mi el amor es desear tenerte entre mis brazos al despertar. El amor es poder hacerte feliz y poder protegerte de todo mal. El amor es lo que hace que hagamos locuras y sin duda las haría por ti. Devoré mis alas por ti, si eso no es amor ¿Qué es?

fue mi abuelo quien te domó, yo no hice nada- remarcó la líder de Hellsing alejándose del vampiro para poder recomponerse.

en eso te equivocas. Tu abuelo puso lo sellos en mí pero ¿nunca te has preguntado el motivo por el cual me encerraron en las mazmorras?- esperó a que Integra contestara pero al no obtener respuesta continuó- bien pues te lo diré. Pues la simple razón es que los sellos no conseguían dominarme ni someterme por completo. Seguía teniendo mi voluntad para hacer lo que quisiera y tuvieron miedo de no poder controlarme. Vi en los ojos de tu padre el mismo terror que tenían los ojos de Jonathan Harker la primera vez que me vio tal y como soy. Eso fue lo que pasó. ¡Y mírame ahora Integra!- elevó su tono de voz- mira en lo que me he convertido y solo por ti. Un dios de la guerra que ahora parece un simple cachorro. Dime Integra, dime si todo lo que hago por ti no es suficiente para demostrarte lo que siento. Podría haberme marchado hace tanto tiempo y ni siquiera tu magia para controlarme me hubiera mantenido aquí. Pero aquí estoy de rodillas ante ti- se arrodilló ante su ama- ahora sólo dime.

Integra se giró para verlo a sus pies

¿eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Mina, a Lucy o a Seras?- preguntó intentando controlar las emociones que fluían en ella.

Alucard se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a ella lentamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ardía en deseos de tomarla ahí mismo y hacerla suya para que así comprendiera todo lo que él sentía pero… jamás la tomaría en contra de su voluntad ya que simplemente no podía hacerle daño.

Integra, ni Mina ni Lucy y mucho menos la chica policía tienen nada que ver en esta conversación- contestó Alucard

¿también jugaste con ellas hasta que te cansaste?- volvió a preguntar Integra- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en llevarlas a tu cama? ¿crees que soy igual que ellas? ¿crees que caeré en ti como lo hicieron ellas? Yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela. No sé con cuantas mujeres has estado a lo largo de tu vida y de tu no vida pero no me convertiré en una más- estaba realmente furiosa

Está bien. Es normal que quieras respuestas. Es cierto que he tenido muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi vida pero por ninguna sentí nada que se pueda comparar con lo que siento por ti. Respecto a la chica policía jamás la he tocado. Lucy fue necesidad para poder acercarme a Mina- hizo una pausa- y creo que ya sabes mi historia con Mina. Lo nuestro fue muy distinto, se transformó en mi obsesión. Era igual que Elisabetha la mujer a la que más amé durante mi vida como humano. La seguí porque el dolor de la pérdida de Elisabetha era demasiado grande. Necesitaba verla y tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos pero todo aquello acabó mal y ahora estamos aquí.

¿y ahora soy de nuevo una obsesión para ti?- agachó la cabeza

No eres mi obsesión sino mi prioridad. Ya te he dicho que jamás había sentido algo como lo que siento por ti ni siquiera por Mina. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. Déjate llevar por lo que sientes y actúa por una vez en tu vida como una mujer que quiere sentir, amar y ser amada.

No puedo, Alucard, no puedo- los ojos de Integra se llenaban de lágrimas

Si puedes- replicó el vampiro

¿es que acaso no comprendes que tengo una misión? ¿Qué pensaría mi padre o la reina sobre esto?

Integra ¿te preocupas por la gente que te ha encerrado aquí? Eres increíble ¿lo sabias? Que haya algo entre nosotros no supone que tengas que sacrificar tu misión en esta tierra. Tu no cambiarás, seguirás siendo Integra Fairbrook Wintages Hellsing sólo que me tendrás a mí como hombre y no solo como tu esclavo.

No es tan fácil como lo cuentas y lo sabes. Me encierran aquí porque me temen y temen lo que puedas llegar hacer bajo mis órdenes y si tu y yo…- no podía decirlo- ya sabes ¿Qué crees que harían? ¿dejarlo correr? Sabes bien que intervendrían ¿de verdad piensas que algo entre nosotros puede llegar a buen puerto?

Integra vuelvo a repetirte lo mismo. Piensa en ti por favor y no en los demás. Ni siquiera han valorado tu trabajo, no tienes que rendir cuentas con ellos solo conmigo. ¿Temes condenarte por toda la eternidad?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Sabes bien que sí. Mi padre confió en mi para llevar a cabo la misión de mi familia y esa es mi prioridad- Alucard la interrumpió

¿y la vez que atravesaste tu garganta con un abrecartas? Pensaste en suicidarte y sabes bien que aquellos que se suicidad perecen en las llamas del infierno y sin embargo lo hiciste sin temer a la muerte sabiendo que tu alma se condenaría ¿te importó acaso?

Eso es un caso distinto- miró al vampiro con ojos llenos de preocupación

Es lo mismo Integra. Estamos hablando de tu alma. Ibas a condenarte aquella vez- se acercó de nuevo a ella- deja que al menos si esta vez tu alma se pierde en el averno sea por algo bueno como es amar a alguien.

No me lo estas poniendo fácil Alucard. Mi vida se desmorona en cuestión de horas y vienes aquí a confesarme tu amor sin más cuando sabes que es imposible…

¿imposible? No lo creo. Además no es la primera vez que te muestro mi afecto mi ama. Ha habido muchas otras veces. Solo debes recordar.

En aquel instante, Integra se encontraba observándose a si misma gracias a una ilusión del vampiro, cuando tenia dieciocho años recién cumplidos y Alucard a modo de felicitación besó sus labios dulcemente casi en una caricia. Integra no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pasaron ante ella cientos de imágenes en las que Alucard la abrazaba cuando en algunas noches, después de la muerte de su padre ella lloraba. Otras en las que el vampiro entraba a hurtadillas en su habitación y se quedaba observándola dormir y otras en las que simplemente sonreían con algunos comentarios que se hacían cuando disfrutaban de su compañía.

no tenia ni idea de que entrabas en mi habitación de noche para observarme- dijo Integra quedando completamente frente a él.

pues así es. Espero que no te moleste- mostró de nuevo su sonrisa sarcástica

de haberlo sabido te habría llenado la boca de plata líquida bendecida- dijo la joven

sabes que eso no me habría matado

lo sé, pero me hubiera hecho sentir mejor.

Entonces ¿te has convencido de lo que digo? –preguntó Alucard

No es convencerme. Solo que ya sabes que mi destino está determinado y que tendré que casarme y tener hijos que hereden la organización. Lo nuestro solo seria una aventura para ti y marcará el resto de mi existencia. No negaré que siento algo por ti pero debo ser fiel a mi misma y a mi misión y sabes que eso de "nuestro futuro" no existe.

Alucard comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia maldito?- preguntó muy enfadada

eres espléndida. ¿realmente piensas que voy a dejar que otro hombre te tenga? Que equivocada estás. Jamás, y escúchalo bien, jamás dejaré que otro hombre toque lo que es mío. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de que "nuestro futuro" no existe sino lo intentamos.

Déjame decirte algo. En primer lugar yo no te pertenezco ¿entiendes?- Alucard iba a responder pero Integra le hizo un gesto para que la dejara finalizar- y en segundo lugar yo envejezco y moriré o ¿acaso te has olvidado de ese pequeño detalle?

Me perteneces desde el mismo día en el que bebí tu sangre por primera vez y lo de envejecer… bueno eso tiene arreglo- volvió a reír mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su ama

No se ni porque me molesto en seguir con esto

Pues sigues porque en el fondo sabes que lo necesitas tanto como yo. Pero si te sirve de algo te diré que si no quieres seguir a mi lado como mi igual, como un vampiro, yo envejeceré junto a ti y cuando mueras, yo moriré contigo porque no concibo mi no vida sin la tuya a mi lado.

Integra estaba desconcertada. El vampiro tenía una labia increíble. No podía negar que deseaba estar con él pero… ¿estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

Todo era demasiado para ella y era irónico que una mujer que había enfrentado durante toda su vida grandes peligros ahora tenía miedo. Y no miedo de Alucard sino miedo de lo que ese condenado vampiro estaba despertando en ella. Algo totalmente desconocido.

Se limitó a observarlo en silencio aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por su parte Alucard podía leer en los pensamientos de su joven ama todo ese temor y toda la confusión que en ese momento sentía. Quería tenerla para él y francamente había sido muy paciente y había sabido esperar el momento oportuno. Pero ahora necesitaba una respuesta.

Integra necesito una respuesta. No pretendo agobiarte pero es algo que necesito conocer ya para saber que hacer. Por primera vez en todos los siglos de vida que tengo me siento perdido ante ti.

Integra no contestó, seguía con la mirada fija en el vampiro.

De acuerdo. Me marcharé y te aseguro que no volveré a molestarte con este tema. Le pido disculpas ama. Créame que realmente lo siento.

Se dirigió a la silla para recoger su abrigo y su sombrero. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir…

espera- susurró Integra mirándolo fijamente

Alucard se acercó lentamente a ella tras dejar sus pertenencias sobre la silla de nuevo.

¿si?- preguntó deseoso de conocer la respuesta de la mujer.

te estoy entregando mi vida Alucard y ya sabes lo que eso supone- dijo finalmente Integra

¿eso significa que puede haber "un nosotros"?- preguntó el vampiro acercándose mucho más a la mujer acorralándola entre su fuerte cuerpo y la pared.

Integra solamente asintió suavemente mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Alucard sonrió, pero Integra notó algo diferente en su sonrisa. Ya no era socarrona ni sarcástica. Sino que juraría que había algo de humanidad en ella, calidez más bien. El vampiro acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Integra, primero a una y luego a la otra, para secar sus lagrimas con dulces besos.

El conde tomó la cara de Integra entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente.

no quiero dudas mi condesa. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos si realmente lo deseas.

es lo que quiero Alucard, es lo que necesito- aseguró la joven Hellsing

Alucard no necesitó más y besó lentamente a su condesa. Integra no podía creer que ese vampiro que tenia frente a ella fuera tan dulce besando cuando ella misma lo había visto arrancar la cabeza de un humano con una sola mano. ¿Sería verdad eso de que aún conservaba algo de humanidad para ella?

Se dejó llevar por el beso envolviendo el cuello de Alucard con sus brazos para hacer el beso más profundo, mientras él la estrechaba por la cintura.

La lengua del vampiro había empezado a juguetear con los labios de la joven inexperta buscando una entrada a la boca de la mujer. Integra dejó paso y Alucard continuó con su labor saboreando cada rincón de la boca de su amada. Se separaron a causa de la falta de aire en los pulmones de Integra.

Ésta respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba completamente sonrojada. Alucard solo la estrechó más aún contra su cuerpo e Integra cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba en una bella habitación de color blanco, con una hermosa cama con dosel de sábanas de raso y seda blancas y un gran ventanal por el que se colaba la brillante luz de la luna. Integra lo miró desconcertada

no pensarías ni por un instante que nos quedaríamos en ese calabozo ¿verdad? Todo esto es para ti condesa.

Integra sonrió y ambos volvieron a besarse esta vez con mucha más pasión. Ahora las manos de Alucard viajaban por el cuerpo de su ama y ésta se dejaba tocar. El vampiro deslizó su boca hasta el cuello de la joven mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello ébano de Alucard.

Integra emitió un gemido que sonó como la más bella de las melodías a oídos del nosferatu. Las expertas manos de Alucard comenzaron a moverse sobre los botones de la chaqueta de su ama para desabrochar cada uno con extremada delicadeza. No tenía ninguna prisa y esta vez se tomaría su tiempo.

Por su parte Integra comenzó a deshacer el lazo rojo de Alucard y desabotonar chaqueta y los primeros botones de la camisa y así dejar expuesto el perfecto pecho del vampiro.

Alucard ya había terminado de quitar la chaqueta a Integra y continuaba las caricias por debajo de la camisa sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando se deshizo de la camisa de la joven, comenzó a besar toda la suave piel que quedó expuesta degustándola como si de un manjar se tratara.

eres muy hermosa condesa- dijo mirándola a los ojos- te amo Integra Hellsing

y yo a ti. Y que Dios me perdone por esto

Dios no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Únicamente estamos tú y yo y nadie más. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. Y si tuviera que luchar contra el mismo Dios sólo por tenerte lo haría.

Integra se sonrojó ante tal comentario. Alucard la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama depositándola en ella con sumo cuidado. Cuando la tumbó se quedo unos instantes mirándola fijamente mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa para que ella también pudiera observar su bien formado y definido torso. Integra deslizó su mano por el pecho del vampiro.

"se nota que fue un gran guerrero durante su vida. Tiene buenos músculos"- pensó Integra

Alucard comenzó a reír pues había escuchado los pensamientos de la mujer que ahora se encontraba compartiendo su lecho. Se tumbó sobre ella dejando que sus torsos se rozarán. Integra gimió ante su roce debido a la temperatura corporal del vampiro. Alucard devoró sus labios de nuevo mientras intentaba desabrochar el pantalón de la líder de Hellsing. Integra exploraba la fuerte y ancha espalda del hombre mientras no paraban de besarse. La lujuria estaba apoderándose de ambos, y para Integra ese sentimiento era totalmente nuevo y excitante.

Cuando Alucard quitó el pantalón a Integra esta no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda pues sabía lo que se avecinaba y realmente tenía miedo.

Integra ¿va todo bien?- preguntó el vampiro pues la expresión de la cara de la joven le preocupó

yo… es que…- tartamudeó por primera vez en su vida- tengo miedo

es normal, pero no te preocupes. No he dejado que nadie te hiciera daño y no seré yo quien lo haga. ¿quieres que sigamos? Porque yo podría esperar.

El hecho de tener al vampiro sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo no la ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa más que en desearle, así que volvió a besarlo dándole permiso para continuar.

Alucard ya se había despojado de sus pantalones y se dispuso a continuar explorando el cuerpo de Integra. Primero desabrochó el sujetador blanco que ella llevaba puesto para dejar libres los senos que tanto deseaba tocar. Con besos viajó del cuello de Integra hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo a lamer y besar cada uno con extrema delicadeza mientras el cuerpo virgen de la joven se estremecía de puro placer. Continuó el sendero de besos hasta su ombligo para terminar retirando la ultima prenda íntima que impedía observar el cuerpo de Integra totalmente desnudo.

Se detuvo a juguetear con el sexo de Integra mientras la veía retorcerse del placer que le estaba produciendo. Antes de que ella llegara la clímax, él se detuvo para terminar de desnudarse ante la mirada de desaprobación de Integra.

¿se puede saber por qué demonios has parado?- preguntó

simplemente porque quería sentirme dentro de ti

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando Alucard ya la estaba besando de nuevo. Las manos de Integra deseaban tocar cada palmo de piel del vampiro y así lo hizo. No hubo piel que no tocara. Podía sentirlo totalmente excitado, y excitado por ella.

Cuando llegó el momento, Alucard la miró.

Solo seguiré si es lo que deseas porque después de esto nada volverá a ser igual.

es lo que quiero Alucard.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Alucard se adentró en ella lentamente mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda para aguantar el ligero dolor. Una vez entró por completo aguardó un instante para evitarle mayores molestias y que así ella se sintiera más cómoda. Integra lo besó pasionalmente y Alucard comenzó a moverse lentamente para ir aumentado el ritmo de ese baile que los estaba llevando a la locura. Pero antes de que Integra alcanzara el clímax, Alucard mordió su cuello mientras reía. La habitación blanca desapareció, se encontraban de nuevo en el calabozo sobre el camastro. La ilusión había acabado

Estaba absorbiendo toda su sangre y sentía como la vida se le iba. Comenzó a verlo todo negro cuando se despertó de golpe.

Estaba agitada, pero solo había sido un sueño. Hacía dos meses que ya estaba libre por orden de la reina y ahora se encontraba en su habitación. Intentaba recuperar la respiración y tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué habría soñado aquello?

Se dio cuenta de que alguien salía del baño de su habitación.

¿te he despertado?- preguntó un hombre.

no, he tenido un mal sueño- respondió mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba en boxers y se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

¿otra vez soñando con tu padre?

No era con mi padre

¿entonces? ¿me lo cuentas?- volvió a preguntar

Era un sueño muy raro

Si no me dices lo que es no…espera un momento. No hace falta que me digas nada. Sé que te molesta pero si no hablas no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que ya sabes- dijo el hombre sonriendo

De eso nada. Sabes de sobra que me molesta que lo hagas. Esta bien te lo contaré

El hombre caminó hasta la cama dejando la toalla sobre una mesita para después meterse debajo de las sábanas junto a Integra.

era exactamente igual que nuestra primera vez- dijo

Ya hacia dos meses que ella y Alucard habían estado juntos por primera vez y desde entonces cada noche Integra le permitía dormir junto a ella en su habitación.

entonces no sería una pesadilla- bromeó Alucard

déjame terminar ¿quieres?- Alucard le hizo una seña para que continuara- Gracias. Pues eso, que era todo igual salvo la parte en la que me muerdes y te ríes mientras muero.

¿eso te parece preocupante?- preguntó el vampiro

Integra lo miró confundida.

pues claro que si. Yo me entrego a ti y tú me devoras. Es para preocuparse ¿no?

no lo creo porque sabes que nunca te haría daño. Te hice la promesa de cuidarte para siempre y eso es lo que voy hacer. Además si te mordiera en las condiciones en las que ahora te encuentras ya sabes, no eres virgen- le acarició el rostro- te destruiría y eso jamás pasará. Así que ni siquiera lo pienses porque eso no va a ocurrir.

Alucard la besó dulcemente.

por cierto ¿Qué tal la misión?- preguntó ella una vez que separaron sus labios.

bien. ¿pero quieres hablar de negocios cuando estamos en la cama para hacer cosas de más provecho?- le respondió él.

Integra sonrió al igual que él para después volver a besarse y dejarse llevar por la pasión. No sin antes susurrar en el oído de su bella mujer

eres lo que siempre deseé y esperé

Fin

Bueno antes de nada quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se han molestado en leer esta pequeña locura, así que gracias. Y por otro lado decir que este fic está publicado en otro foro al que pertenezco bajo el nombre de Hotaru_Tomoe mientras que en este está con el nombre de Hotaru_Kuchiki. Lo digo más que nada para que si lo veis en otro sitio no penséis que es un plagio sino que soy la misma ¿vale? Pues lo dicho gracias por vuestro tiempo y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
